emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6856 (29th April 2014)
"Charity discovers Cain's wedding is planned for the same day as hers when they bump into each other trying on outfits in a shop; Ali and Dan catch Belle and Sean together; Donna and Marlon take April to her first day at school; and Pete confronts Debbie."(TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Kerry teases Bernice about fancying Andy. Quickly changing the subject, Bernice suggests that they go mobile until the salon opens. Donna and Marlon take a nervous April for her first day at school. Rhona offers to have the kids so Laurel and Marlon can have some alone time for the night. Belle and Sean's decision to have a baby has put their parents on edge. Unsure how to stop them, they decide to let them remain friends but under strict supervision. Pete confronts Debbie about the mystery man Ross saw, but she manages to cover. Charity is trying on wedding dresses, only to find Cain in the same shop trying on a suit. Charity soon discovers that Cain's wedding is planned for the same day as hers. Sean and Belle meet when Dan and Ali are out. Charity and Cain bicker over who should postpone the wedding and in the heat of the moment rip each other's outfits for the wedding. They make a run for it from the shop, still in their outfits. Belle and Sean kiss awkwardly, but as they begin to unbutton their clothes, they are caught red handed by a furious Ali and Dan. They decide to send Sean to his aunt's until his exams start. Laurel's plans for a night alone with Marlon ruined when April returns home, upset that she doesn't have a costume. Marlon offers to make the costume, cancelling his date night with Laurel. Cain tells Charity that she's making a mistake marrying Declan. Laurel's annoyed further when Marlon sets about making April exactly the same costume as Arthur. Pete threatens Ross for interfering with his and Debbie's relationship. Charity has a change of heart and insists to Cain that her family should attend his wedding over hers, leaving him concerned. Cast Regular cast *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *Assistant - Nathaniel Priestley Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen, Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Dale Head - Living room, Kitchen *Dale View - Front garden *Café Main Street - Public café *Hotten Road *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen, Stairs *Home Farm - Office *Bridal Walk - Shop floor Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes